The Legend Of Link
by phantomcom
Summary: When Midna died on there return to the world of light Link goes though everything to risk his life to bring her back to life.
1. Midnas Ending and My Beginning

Please note this is a continuation of my previous story _The Legend Of Midna_ I would recommend reading the first book before reading this spinoff but if you would like to read the spinoff first go right ahead. Link to first book and to a forum that has information on all my stories below.

Forum:

.net/forum/Legend_Of_Phantomcom/75765/

The Legend Of Midna:

.net/s/5639386/1/The_Legend_of_Midna

Chapter 1: Midnas Ending and My Beginning

We stood at the base of the castle looking at the wall waiting for the door to appear. The door formed out of the wall. Midna the princess of the twilight realm and the one who saved my life opened the door. I followed and we all stared up the stair way. I took Midnas hand and laced our figures as we rounded a corner and saw the black wall with the imprint of the triforce carved into it. The wall started to glow bright gold. Willow the witch of our group that had a shard of a piece of the fused shadow enhancing her power stepped forward took Xanes arm. Xane stepped forward. "Ready to go?" Midna Nodded then turned to me and started forward to the wall.

I grabbed her shoulder. "Midna before we go I have to do this." I wrapped my arms around her waist and lowered my head to hers and our lips met. This was a pleasure I had always wanted. I felt the fire and sparks of the kiss. My tongue traveled down for lower lip. I felt her start to tremble. I released her and both of us smiling we walked through the wall.

Compared to the light of the twilight realm this world was bright. The sun on my face felt really good and the scars from the war that had just ended in the twilight world were healing. My arm was around Midna with Xane and Willow behind me. Suddenly I felt like dust was falling from my fingers. Midnas legs gave out and she fell. I tried to catch her but she turned to dust and slipped though my fingers.

_Now I understand why she didn't die when she saved me. The twilight realm is shadow and the vampiric influence is neutral there._

I sat on the desert dirt next to her pile of dust. The sun started to make my skin feel on fire but I cared not. A falling sensation happened in the pit of my heart. The ashes separated and a glove with a sleeve lifted into the air in front of me. Then I stopped falling. My head fell back and bright light erupted from my chest. A piece of a mask came out of my chest. I recognized it as a fused shadow. It joined the two that came from Midnas ashes. They then dispersed into a spectrum of smoke and entered my body wear the last one had come out of. The power if it coursed though me. The sun stopped burning me from the outside in. But I sit stayed there. I felt that there was nothing left for me.

Xane came to my side but Willow stayed rooted to her place. "Link, I don't know a lot about vampires or shadow people. But there is always a way to save someone life."

I didn't even move to his words. "How do we save her life if we don't know where to start looking?" My question was stated in a mumbled tone.

Willow knelt at my side and put a supportive hand on my side. "I didn't like her much but she did save me so I'll help you save her." She placed her hand on the dust pile and called it into a blue bottle the size of a human eye. "The witches' council may be able to help but getting an appointment with them could take years."

My eyes drifted to her face. "I don't have years." All emotion left my voice.

Her hand drifted down my cheek. "It never hurts to try." Her eyebrows lifted with expression.

Xane joined Willows right side. "Um… I have an idea." Willow looked at him and gave a nod. "Well the witches' council may take a long time but the vampire council has just as many resources and could be a good bet to help us in our problems."

Willow raised one eyebrow and I turn to face him. "The vampires' council is not allowed to assist anyone or anything unless the master of the council is present." Willow spoke with a sarcastic tone of voice.

Xane got to his feet and Willow followed. "It's traditional for the master of the vampire council to be a Blood-Binder." Willow nodded in understanding then looked at me. "And if Midna was the master council person and she gave her power to Link then he should be the next council master. I'm pretty sure the assets go with the person that has the power."

The idea started to snap me out of my trance. I got on my feet then looked at Xane. "If your idea is true then you're sure they could have something to return Midna to life." I looked over Xanes features and was amazed by how much he looked like me. Every feature was the same but he looked just a little younger and was not as tall as me.

Xane looked confident. "Yes I'm sure the vampire council could do something to help us."

"Alright how do we get there?"I asked and Willow smiled.

"All smoke and mirrors honey." She pushed Xane into me. "Take him vampires can teleport with others but witches cant." I took hold of Xanes shoulders. "Once you're neutral follow me to Las Vegas."

"Alright." I stated as she dissolved into mist and flowed into the wind. I quickly followed her dissolving into smoke. The teleporting feeling was amazing. I felt like I was free to go anywhere or do anything I ever wanted to do.

All three of us reassembled in a pitch black alleyway. Instinctively I took out the master sword and lit it. The light illuminated the darkness of the ally. Willow ran to me and pushed the sword down. The light from the sword went out and all three of us were against the wall. In the distance down the alleyway I could see pinpricks of red eyes. I counted about six sets of them. "What-"

Willow covered my mouth. "Shhhh… their Blood-Rat vampires. The most aggressive. Shadow magic and most vampiric magic don't work on them." Her hand slipped from my mouth.

The eyes slowly got closer with quick quiet steps. They seemed like they were trying to sneak up on us but were to exited about there being more food in the area. We tried to walk silently down the alley but one of the Blood-Rats got Xanes sent and ran for him. Willow jumped in front of him and did a kick the expanding black energy hit the Blood-rat head on along with two others. But the Blood-Rats just got cot off guard and were not even hurt in the slightest.

Willow turned to me. "Get Xane out of here!"

I was about to pull Xane away when he ran in front of Willow. "I can help, they hate fire." Xane summoned a red orb and through it at the group of Blood-Rat vampires. The firey red orb expanded into a dome of fire. The dome past through the Blood-Rats setting them on fire and dispersed. But the Blood-Rat vampires kept coming and the fire on them stopped.

Willow pulled us all into a run down the alleyway. "Xane your power is shadow based, even your fire power won't work on them." The alleyway ended at a large brick wall. The Blood–Rats followed closely behind us. I hit the wall and turned around. Willow started to kick one after another. The black magic from the kicks bouncing off the Blood-Rat vampires and hitting the alley walls.

Willow started to sound out of breath. One Blood-Rat ran to her with it veins pulsating and fangs fully out ready to eat. Willow gathered a defensive stance. The Blood-Rat was less than a foot away and about to make contact with her when it made contact with a blue diamond-like shield. The Blood-Rat pounded on the shield with force and each time it connected with the shield Xane to a major damage to his mental and physical state. "We have to get out of here!" Willow was pushing Xane into me.

Willow dissolved into mist and Xane and I smoke. At the moment I was on the edge of the alley electricity shot through me and I reassembled in the air then fell to the ground. Xane fell two feet from me and Willow on the other side of the alley. Black hooded figures fell from every direction holding the Blood-Rats and taking them away. One came up behind me and held a blade to my neck. "Identify who your personality is."

"My name is Link and I'm the last Blood-Binber!"


	2. The Betrayer

Chapter 2: The Betrayer

At the word Blood-Binder everyone in a hooded black robe looked at me. The group all exchanged glances with each other then nodded in unison. The blade pressed on my neck. It felt cold to the touch. Xane and Willow also got blades pressed to their necks. We were all dragged to our feet. The robed person pressed their body to mine and held me in a tight unhumanly grip. My arms could not move. Looking at Willow I saw her thrash. Black magic coming from every place she could summon it.

On the way there the floor turned into brick. The air started too smell musty. The robed people dragged us about two blocks then stopped in an alley clearing. All the robed people lined up and concentrated on one wall. The wall started to blur. They started to drag me into the wall. On passing the wall the air became cold. Once past the wall the temperature heated up.

Each of us got blindfolded and restrained with soft silver ropes. I could hear Xane and Willow hit the ground then I was thrown down on the floor. Whispers started all around us. People entered and exited the room fast and swiftly. The sound of Willow and Xane sitting up and pushing themselves together made me follow. All three of us sat there back to back. Willow brushed her hand over my wrists where I was restrained. I felt the magic she use flow though my ropes but the ropes did not undo themselves.

My face was slapped and I heard Willow get slapped also. One of them took off our blindfolds. I noticed that each of them had taken off their hoods and was staring at me with eyes of wonder. The one that had taken my blindfold off looked into my eyes. "No unraveling your bondage." His face was pale and he had blood shot eyes. His voice flowed over me when he talked. I noticed he had fangs extending out of his gums but withdrew them to look like he was human when he stopped talking.

Five of the taller ones walked in front of me. The second tallest but most muscular removed his robe. He handed it to the one next to him. The man had deep blue eyes and wore only black jeans. Muscles covered his chest and I wondered what he had planned for us. "You claim to be the last and final Blood-Binder but the last one we have on record is Princess Midna of the twilight and she has been missing for almost a full year now." He starred deep into me.

I heard that she was missing for almost and year and had to speak. "If she's been gone for almost a year-"I stopped myself. "What year is it?" My question seemed to have caught him off guard.

His eyes didn't leave mine. "Its 2011. About a year since Jadin chose the last council master." He started to glare. "If you are the last Blood-Binder then you understand how much power Blood-Binders have?" I shook my head. He looked annoyed. "Do you understand why the councils master is always a Blood-Binder?" I shook my head again. "Blood-Binders can control almost all breeds of vampires with their words." He moved away from me about a foot. "But there are some breeds of vampire that a Blood-Binder cannot control. Like the Blood-Rat." I was wondering why he was explaining this to me. "Right now we are going to test to see if you're really a Blood-Binder." He smiled and nodded at the one to his left. The person he nodded to removed his robe revealing his muscular body. He advanced to Xane and Willow. "If you can't command him to stop from killing you friends, they will die and you next."

The vampire picked up Xane and Willow each in one hand by the collar of their shirts. Willow thrashed again trying to resist him but her black magic just bounced off of him. "Stop." I breathed. He squeezed their necks and they stopped breathing. Panic and fear for my friends ran through me until I felt my vampiric influence telling me to do something. I laid on my back and jumped to my feet. My face was serious. He positioned himself to throw them into a wall. "If you hurt them in the slightest way you are to kill yourself!" He released them. Both hit a wall and I heard something in Xane crack. He leaned forward trying to resist my order but instead ran to a wall and started pounding his face into a wall. Blood gushed from his head and face. Someone from behind me through a fireball at him. Even on fire he was determined to pound his face into the wall. The fire designated his skin and bones were burning to the surface. Still pounding his face into the wall his arms started to turn to dust. He finally stopped and turned to dust completely.

The vampire who started this test came to my side. "So you are the last Blood-Binder. You see how powerful you are?" I gave him a look of anger.

"Go help them!" I pointed at Willow and Xane lying almost dead on the ground. "I know you herd Xanes bones crack. Go help him or you won't be living much longer!" He nodded and leaned onto one side. Four vampires took Willow and Xane from the floor and carried them into a room with white walls. I followed into the room closely. Willow and Xane were placed on the floor. Tree vampire left and one leaned close to Xane. He stripped off Xanes shirt. His upper back and his shoulders were turning black. His collar bone was broken and pushed into his body. Right then I noticed that he was not breathing. "What's happening to him?"

The vampire looking over his body looked at me. "He's fading fast." His hands hovered over his chest. "But I'll save him!" Looking back at Xane he hovered over his broken collar bone. His hand flexed and the collar bone snapped back into place with a quick snap. Xane gasped and opened his eyes. The vampire ignored Xanes pain and wrapped him up in white bandage. Willow woke up in that moment and shot black magic at the vampire hanging over Xanes body.

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Its fine, he fixing Xanes broken bones." She starred at him with panic on her face. Xane got fixed up fast and we were on our way to the council room. I wanted to meet the council and find a way to bring Midna back to life fast but when there I learned that some of the main council were out looking for Midna for the last year. I had them send a message to have them return as fast as possible. A message returned saying that the council would meet the next day.

We were given room but only Xane and Willow could be together I had to be in the council master's room. I tried to have Xane and Willow come with me but humans could not enter the room nor could any vampire but the co-council master.

I had a restless night but finally gained sleep. I didn't dream but later that night I was woken up by sound next to my bed. "Who's there?" Soft laughter came from someone next to me.

"Have you forgotten me already?" His face came into the small light inside the room. It was the vampire who had started my test. "I'm Glane." I didn't speak. "I spent a whole year in power over the vampire council and you show up and they stopped listening to me." His face came closer to me. "I like being in power and I just found a way to keep it." A little fear ran though me.

"Get out!" I felt the power of command in my voice but he stayed there. _Why are my powers not working? _I asked myself.

"It won't work." His hand glided over his eyes then lifted away. A glamour that made his eyes blue wore off and turned blood shot red. "You can't control a Blood-Rat."

I focused on his eyes. "What did you come here to do?" He removed a hand from his pocket. The hand had green light covering it.

"I'm going to reach inside of you and take what I want." It went without saying that he wanted the Blood-Binder power from me. His hand pushed into my chest with a flash of green light. I felt the pain as his hand tried to suck out the Blood-Binder power. But nothing left me all that I could feel his hand digging into my body.

The fused shadows that kept me alive pulsated very fast. Glane stopped moving. He started to catch fire from where his hand was. His skin burned fast and his bones started to show. He was screaming in pain. His body turned to dust in a flash of firey light. Where he once was I saw the form of a woman.

"Midna?"


End file.
